Heavy coils of steel and other metals are presently stored and transported in a vertical position on wooden pallets. These pallets are, for the most part, made from oak and have a short life capability before breakage occurs. The availability and cost of using oak wood is an ever increasing problem. Return of wooden pallets, to the sender, for re-use is a problem due to the cost and availability of transport space. Likewise, disposal of broken wood pallets is a growing environmental problem. Metal and wood pallets have the added disadvantage of having connecting nails or bolts, sharp edges or splinters which can damage the coils and may be hazardous to personnel during the loading or unloading process. It follows from the foregoing that there is a need for a reusable one piece plastic cradle pallet to load and transport heavy steel and other metal coils, of various diameters, in a vertical position, that is capable of handling the heavy weight over a long period of time and can be available for re-use, by return shipment to sender, of pallets nested together to save space.